Pretty Cure +
is the first installment of CureHibiki's Pretty Cure franchise. The series' main motif is "positive feelings". It will premiere in June 4, 2016, which will mark the very first episode of CureHibiki's franchise. Plot : Pretty Cure + episodes WIP Characters Pretty Cure These two girls were chosen as the legendary warriors Pretty Cure because of their positive feelings and bravery in their hearts. They are to battle against MINUS and stop them from collecting negative energy so they can't revive their master. They both transform with the and shout the phrase . * / : The main protagonist of the series. Mio is a bright fourteen year old girl who is full of positive vibes. She can be quite careless and is a huge fan of manga and anime. She has a strong sense of justice and will never back down from a fight. As Cure Snow, Mio's theme colors are pale pink and white and her powers are based of Happiness and Alchemy. * / : The deuteragonist of the series. Hiromi is a calm fifteen year old girl who is also known as the idol . She enjoys spreading happiness with her songs and is very accident prone. She is great at multi-tasking and has asperger. As Cure Belle, Hiromi's theme colors are blue and purple and her powers are based of Hope and Alchemy. Allies * : She is the mascot partner of both Mio and Hiromi. Bliss is a helpful fox-like fairy who believes that being positive is what will get you through everything. She came down to Seino City because her homeworld, Happiness Palace, has drowned in negative darkness. She ends her sentences with "~deru". MINUS * : The evil sorceress who is the main ruler of MINUS. * : The first subordinate of MINUS to appear. * : The series main monsters. Supporting Characters Items * : Mio and Hiromi's transformation item. * : The collectible items of the series. Locations * : Mio and Hiromi's home city which is the main target of MINUS. * : The school that the Cures and many other teenagers of Seino City attend. * : Bliss' homeworld. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, ''Pretty Cure +'' Merchandise, for more information. Media *'Futari de PLUS/ You&Ai Single' Trivia *''Pretty Cure +'' shares its name with another Pretty Cure fan series that can be found on Zerochan. **However, the other Pretty Cure series title is written as "Pretty Cure Plus" while CureHibiki's is written as "Pretty Cure + ". **Coincidentally, they both have two Cures as their protagonists. *Even though the theme of the series is "positive feelings", Mio and Hiromi's Cure names have nothing to do with the theme. *This is the first series where the Cures names have nothing to do with their powers. *This is the first Pretty Cure series to not begin airing in February. Instead it begins airing in June. *This is the fourth series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5, HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have a female as the main villain. References Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure + Category:Gallery Category:User:CureHibiki Category:HibikiSeries